Out With The Old
by smuttyspeedster
Summary: Sometimes you just have to replace the old with the new.
1. Description

Sometimes you gotta replace the old with the new.

Name: Isadora Camille (Last Name Unavailable)

Age: 24

Parents: Parents Unknown - Presumed Dead

Missions Completed: 165

Hair Color: Natural Auburn

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Alias(es): Raven, Canary, Mini Stark

Powers: Elemental, Flight, Enhanced Senses

Name: Steven Grant Rogers

Age: 98

Parents: Sarah Rogers, Joseph Rogers

Missions Completed: Unknown

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Eye Color: Striking Blue

Alias(es): Nomad, The Captain, Captain America, Star Spangled Man With A Plan

Powers: Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Rogers has remarkable strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance, reflexes, durability, and extraordinary regenerative capabilities. In addition, he is a highly trained operative, trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and other skills due to his experience during World War II, as well as his tenure with S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite being frozen for almost seventy years, he is still in impressive physical condition.

The young Stark and the old Rogers have a chance to meet and things change for the better or the worse.


	2. Prologue

Everybody had a soulmate. Someone to be whoever you need them to be. Someone to love you regardless of anything. Someone who can make you mad but then make you happy. Someone who knows your guilty pleasures, things that make you tick. Someone who can tell when you have something on your mind. Isadora knew all about soulmates. She'd researched it all throughout her life, finding new things about it. Being twenty-four and an active agent of SHIELD, she found out a lot of things. Especially the fact that she didn't have one, or a soulmark of any kind.

Your soulmark was the first word or phrase your soulmate would say to you. they were tattooed or engraved on the first place your soulmate would touch you. Some agents Isadora knew had soulmarks on their wrists, legs, buttocks, or even their faces. It was just how fate would have it.


	3. Chapter 1

Recon mission around an enemy facility, watching for anything suspicious. She wished for something to happen as she was bored out of her mind.

God seemed to answer all of her prayers because at that time, her talkie chirped.

"Canary, touch back to base. Project Pegasus has been compromised." Agent Hill said.

She sighed, sending back a simple reply before thrusting out his arms and taking flight. She met up with the SHIELD helicopter taking Director Fury and Agent Hill to the facility that operated Project Pegasus. As soon as they landed, Fury and Hill stepped out the helicopter and walked to Coulson.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Coulson answered.

Isadora/Canary landed, following the rest of them into the facility and into the elevator. As they made their way through the laboratory, Canary looked around.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson said.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson said.

"It just turned itself on?" Canary finally spoke.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Coulson said.

"how long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson said.

" Do better." Fury commanded.

With that, Coulson turned back to get everyone out of the laboratory. Canary, Fury, and Hill continued on their journey to the lab.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill spoke up.

'We should just tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Canary said.

"I need you to make sure those phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said to Hill.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.

Fury stopped himself on the stairs. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." he said, walking forward.

Canary followed Fury as Hill walked off with a few agents, mumbling a yes sir under her breath.

They made their way into the lab. "Talk to me doctor." Fury yelled to Selvig.

"Director." the doctor said, stepping off a platform that was under a stand that held a bright blue cube (the Tesseract).

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said as another scientist poked at the cube with a stick.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level -"

"We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't have the calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

Both Fury and Canary's heads turned towards the doctor.

"That can be harmful." she said.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig said, pointing upwards.

Canary's heightened senses picked up on Barton almost immediately, his smell the most distinct of all.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury commanded.

Barton made his way down a rope and walked with Fury and Canary, who walked behind them.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things," Fury said to him.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Barton replied.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked him.

As soon as those words let his mouth, a searing pain set itself off on Canary's shoulder. It traveled from her neck to the end of her shoulder and she almost screamed. Barton heard her sharp intake of breath and he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She pointed to her shoulder quickly before sliding her arm out of her power suit. Barton sucked in a breath slightly as he saw the words engraving themselves on her shoulders.

'You look familiar'.

Canary gasped when she saw the words as well and felt a surge of happiness as well as sorrow. She knew she would never find her soulmate.

"We won't talk of this." she said, poking Barton in the chest.

He nodded as she slipped her arm back in the suit.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." Another doctor said.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." he said.

"At this end?' Fury asked.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Door open from both sides." Barton answered.

"Not yet." Selvig said.

The Tesseract surged, sending out small bursts of energy. The whole facility shook and Canary floated off the ground for fear of falling. The Tesseract surged again, sending out more energy.

Canary floated more towards Barton and Fury so she could throw a shield around them if need be. Selvig and the other doctor stared at a monitor and then back to the Tesseract.

The Tesseract started to pulse and the bursts of energy around it started to swirl in a circle, building until it shot out a beam towards a platform. A portal-like hole hole began to form. It opened wide and they could see stars inside the hold. it pulsed, then exploded, sending out a bright blast of energy that slightly surged through everyone. Canary felt stronger at that and her eyes glowed blue.

There was a blue fire for a second but went out quickly as a figure stood up. The dark figure stood on the platform and was slowly rising. It was revealed as a man wearing green clothes and had raven black hair that was slicked back, cascading down his neck. He wore a devilish girn and his eyes shimmered maliciously. Men with guns moved towards him slowly. Everyone gasped, scared as they stared at him, the men still advancing.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury said calmly.

The man looked at his spear and the back to Fury for a split second before thrusting his spear out. It let out a bright blue light and blasted towards Fury. Barton moved them out of the way as the men with guns started shooting. The man leaped off the platform and stabbed one of the men in the heart with his spear before sending a dagger through another's neck. He sent a blast toward the doctor, knocking her down. He stabbed at another man, sending him down. Barton got up, grabbing a gun and shooting at the men. A bullet hit him ad he reacted, shooting another blast from his spear. It shot toward Barton but he rolled out of the way. Canary shot blasts of fire at the man but he quickly intercepted them, sending a blast of energy her way knocking her down. She felt overpowered and she couldn't move, paralyzed.

The man knocked down another man, sending into a wall. He stopped, preparing himself for another attack but everyone was down. Barton tried to climb away but the man walked over to him, grabbing him up by his collar and held him tight.

"You have heart." the man said to him in an accent Canary couldn't quite place. The man took his spear and touch it to Barton's chest, right where his heart would be. Canary watched on as Barton's eyes turned black and then a vibrant blue (like the color of the Tesseract) and the man let him go, smirking. Barton stuck his gun in its holster and stepped back.

Fury watched the scene, hidden from view and then he pulled the Tesseract from its holder and slipped it into a briefcase. He shut it as the man put his scepter to another man's chest. Fury started to step away slowly and Canary started to get up.

"Please don't," the man said, turning around. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." the man said.

Fury turned to him. "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."he said. Selvig checked on the doctor, because he wasn't hurt.

Canary slowly crept forward, careful not to catch the Hawk's eye.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Selvig said, standing up.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

Canary noticed a blue light coming from the ceiling of the lab and looked up, noticing a ball of energy.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki commented.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked.

Canary had now moved behind the second agent Loki had turned.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki answered, standing in front of Selvig.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

The agent turned, grabbing Canary and holding her so she couldn't escape.

"Freedom," he answered. "Freedom is life's greatest life. Once you accept that, in your heart, -" Loki said, then turned around and thrust his spear towards Canary's heart.

It was blocked, by a buildup of ice she had protecting her heart (pun intended). He tried again, but his spear tip was once again blocked by the ice. He growled and then turned, thrusting his spear unto Selvig's heart, turning his eyes bright blue.

"...You will know peace." Loki finished.

"Yeah, you say "peace", I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

Barton gave up, walking over to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." he said.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said.

"He's right. The portal's collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minuted before this place goes critical." Selvig said.

Loki turned to Barton, "Well then."

Barton took the hint and shot at Fury, hitting him directly in the chest, sending him backwards.

Canary whined and pulled herself of of the agents grip and high kicked Loki in the face, sending him to the ground. Barton charged her, and she engaged, knocking him down to the ground within seconds. The second agent shot at her and she blocked the bullet with a burst of air and sent a fire wave hurtling toward him. As she turned, she felt a sudden searing pain through her back, white hot. She turned fully and Loki pulled his spear out of her back and she fell.

Barton and the group walked away, grabbing the suitcase as he passed by the fallen Fury on their way to the garages.

"I need these vehicles." Barton said to Agent Hill.

She turned to him quizzically. She scrutinized Loki, wondering about him.

"Who's that?" she asked as Loki got into the back of a Jeep.

"They didn't tell me." Barton lied.

The structure crumbled as Hill turned around to finish sending the shipments off. Her talkie screeched and Loki jumped slightly. "HILL!"

"Do you copy?" Fury said, his voice breaking as Canary pulled out the bullet in his vest. Hill kept walking.

"Barton has turned." Fury said.

Barton turned and shot at hill but missed as she moved out of the way quickly.

He shot again and crouched before he got into the SHIELD marked Jeep. He quickly drove away. Another car followed as Hill shot at them again. The portal started to get bigger and Fury led Canary out of the lab. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" he yelled through the talkie as the air picked up.

Canary stopped and froze over her wound, so that she wouldn't bleed out.

Hill got into another Jeep and drove off, quickly following them.

Loki watched as another car started to shoot at their Jeep. He prepped another blast and shot it at the car, knocking it into the road.

Fury and Canary made their way out, escaping things that were falling. The facility shook some more as Coulson tried to get everyone out.

Hill followed Barton's Jeep, changing the shift as she sped up, skidding in front of them and hitting them head on. Barton pushed her out and she picked up her gun, shooting through the windshield. Barton shot out the window, one hand on the steering wheel.

Coulson and other agents scrambled into a car.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go." Coulson said.

Fury and canary made their way into a helicopter as the ground under their feet crumbled.

Barton and Hill continued to shoot at each other when Barton rammed Hill's Jeep, making her swerve a little and turn around. She ended up behind them, trying to move fast.

The ground crumbled more and the blue light under ground flicker out, and then exploded outwards, sending blue light everywhere. The facility imploded, collapsing inwards. Small fires started around it. Fury and Canary watched on from the safety of their helicopter.

Hill and Barton raced to the exit as the rest of the lab started to fall around them. Rocks dropped around the Jeep and Hill knew she was gonna be trapped. Coulson watched the damage from his car.

Hill's Jeep raced on as a means to escape but a boulder thwarted her plans and crashed in front of her, leaving her trapped.

Barton's jeep raced out, traveling to an unknown location. fury's helicopter hovered above the Jeep and he slid his door open, shooting at them. Canary rose from her seat, sending ice bullets hurtling towards them.

Loki got exasperated and let out yet another blast from his spear and sent it to the helicopter, sending it spiraling in the sky. Canary jumped out and went to get Fury but was knocked down by a volatile rotor blade.

Fury had jumped out, hitting the ground farther away from the now crashed copter. He shot at the Jeep some more as it made its way onto the road.

"I don't think I like that guy very much." Canary joked.

Fury looked at her and rolled his eye.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson's voice sounded through Fury's talkie.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury answered.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." Hill said, climbing out from under the seats.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for the briefcase." Fury said.

"Roger that." Hill answeed.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." Fury said.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

((A/N: CUE THE FIRST AVENGERS THEME!))


	4. 02

Canary listened as Coulson dialed a number. They answred quickly.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak with the woman." Coulson said.

"It's for her." she heard the man say.

A man started to speak in Russian but was cut off.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an f-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or i will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Coulson said.

Canary chuckled silently at his bluntness. There was a shuffle before Natasha answered.

"We need you to come in." Coulson said.

"Are you kidding? I'm working." she said.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." she said.

"I do not give everything." someone said in the background

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now." Natasha explained.

Canary got tired and cut in. "Nat...Barton's been compromised." she said.

A second passed. "Let me put you on hold."

Sounds of a struggle started (all male grunts) as they listened. After they finished, a slightly out of breath Natasha answered.

"Where's Barton now?" she asked.

"We don't know." Coulson answered.

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Isadora and I have Stark. You get the big guy." Isadora/Canary pointed to herself.

After they hung up, Coulson turned to her.

"Fury said that now is the best time to tell you, since you're old enough for it."

A look of confusion spread across Isadora's features. "What is it?" she asked.

"follow me to the interrogatio

rooms please." he said and walked off.

She followed him to interrogation room three. He opened the door for her and she walked in, sitting down in a chair. Coulson walked in a few minutes after her, holding a file. He sat it down and stood in a dark corner. Isadora grabbed the file, opening it up. The whole paper had been updated because she saw new things that were added or deleted.

Isadora gasped at the new information, namely the fact that her father's name was written on a line that had always read unknown.

"Tony S-Stark's my father?" she asked, stuttering.

Tears welled in her eyes at Coulson's response. "Yes."

"Phil! How could you let them keep this from me? I thought we were better than that! You know how I felt about this." she said.

"Fury said that it was better this way. I had to keep it a secret." Coulson answered, seemingly unbothered.

"I don't give a fuck what Fury said! You kept this a secret from me. Does Stark even know?" she asked. Coulson looked down at his shoes.

"Mr. Stark thought that if the world knew he was a hero and a new father, then things would change for the both of you so he begged us to keep it a secret." Coulson said.

"So then why are you telling me now? Because I'm old enough?" she asked.

"No. Because Mr. Stark felt that it was right to tell you now." Coulson answered, opening the door to the room.

"We leave in ten." he said and left.

Isadora sat staring at the line she knew was gonna change her life for better or worse. She had a father, he'd known about her the whole time. She was not just another waste of space orphan. She was somebody.

"I got Rogers in. Let me know when you got Stark on board." Fury said through the phone.

"Got it." Isadora said.

Coulson and Isadora stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to Stark's penthouse. Coulso dialed Stark's number, ending up with Jarvis answering.

"He's not in right now." his voice said.

"Tell him it's important." Coulson said.

The A.I answered with the same thing.

"Give me the phone." Isadora said.

Coulson handed her the phone and she quickly overrode Jarvis' protocols.

"Mr. Stark we need to talk." Coulson said.

"You have reached the life mode decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Stark said.

"This is urgent." Coulson replied.

"Then leave it urgently."

Isadora willed the doors to open and Coulson and her stepped through.

"Security breach. It's on you." Stark said to his assistant and girlfriend, Pepper Potts.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson said.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper said.

"Phil?" Stark asked under his breath.

Isadora looked him over, scanning for his features that seemed to match hers. They had the hair, skin tone, and nose to match.

"I can't stay long." Phil Coulson said.

"Uh, two things. His first name is 'Agent' and does she know yet?" Stark said, walking up behind Pepper and gesturing toward Isadora.

Coulson nodded slightly.

"Come on in. We're celebrating." Pepper said warmly.

"Which is why they can't stay." Stark smiled.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Couslon said, holding the folder out to Tony.

"I don't like being handed things." he said.

"That's fine, because I love being handed things. Here, we can trade." Pepper said, taking the folder from Coulson, handing him her champagne, giving the folder to Tony and taking his champagne.

Isadora silently snorted, laughing at her antics. Coulson handed her the champagne and she swirled it around before tilting it to her lips and downing it. Noticing everyone's (except Coulson) weird looks, she simple stated, "Rough night."

"Well, help yourself to some more, Isadora." Pepper said, motioning to the couches.

She gladly accepted, plopping down and helping herself to another glass.

Pepper and Isadora had been close for a while, she'd met Pepper when she met Phil Coulson. Pepper had instantly taken a liking to her, seeing something or someone in her that was familiar.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Stark said.

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson said.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. "...which I know nothing about." she covered up as soon as she'd realized what she'd said.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Stark said, walking over to his desk.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper lied.

"Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Stark said, Isadora and Pepper hummed in agreement.

"That I did know." Pepper said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said.

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a second?" Stark asked, standing at his desk, looking at the electronic folder.

Pepper went over to him and Isadora motioned to Coulson.

"Phil, you're like my father. I don't think I can accept anyone else. Plus, he's right, he is super self absorbed and hasn't said anything to me since we came in. I'm scared." she whispered quickly to him.

"Relax, I have a plan." Coulson whispered back to her as Pepper and Tony pulled away from a kiss.

Tony turned back to the projected information and inspected it. Pepper and Coulson started to leave and Isadora started to get up and leave with them but was blocked by Coulson and Pepper quickly hit the button, wiggling her fingers at Isadora as the door shut.

She sighed, laying her head against the elevator door. Her heart pounded as she brought up the courage to address her father.

"Mr. Stark, I -" she started.

"There's honestly no need, Izzy. You're not the one at fault here, I am." Tony said, looking away from his homework.

"But Mr. Stark -" she started again, only to be cut off again.

"Look, I don't want you to explain anything." he said. "And please don't call me Mr. Stark, I'm your father. Call me Tony." he said, walking over to her.

She nodded, urging him to go on.

"I should've kept you, Isadora. You're my daughter, hell you've got all my features. But I was so focused on my growing career and my playboy lifestyle, I didn't think it would have been good for you. You're grown now and you look so much like your mother. You've joined SHIELD, which I don't approve of, and got out to see the world. I'm proud of you, Izzy." he said.

Tears pricked Isadora's eyes and she tried hard not to cry as her heart swelled.

"Mr. Sta - erm...Tony, for my whole life, I've been wanting to hear someone say those three words. That's why I put myself through college, that's why I have 8 masters degrees in multiple fields of science and engineering, because I've always wanted someone to be proud of me, I don't care that you weren't in my life, I'm grateful to have you here now." she replied and le the tears roll down her face.

Jarvis chose this time to speak up. "Mr. Stark, Director Fury is requesting you examine that folder immediately." he said, effectively scaring her.

Her senses were dulled by the alcohol so she wasn't exactly on her game.

"I will soon Jarvis. Thank you." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Jarvis' voice said no more.

"I wasn't always out of your life." Tony said.

Isadora wiped her tears. "What do you mean?"

"The bracelet on your wrist, one of those charms is a camera. I sent it to you on your 5th birthday." Tony stated.

Isadora inspected the charms hanging from her bracelet. One especially glinted and she knew it was that one. "So you've been watching me this whole time?" she asked.

"Always watching, I prevented a lot of bad things from happening to you." he said.

Isadora took the time to think back to how peaceful her life was, how even though she lived the life of an orphan, she never ended up in sucky foster homes, she was always loved by her foster parents.

"I guess I should thank you then." she said.

"You're my daughter and despite my idiot decisions, I love you." he said.

"Would it be okay to hug you?" she asked.

He nodded and extended his arms towards her. She ran to him and embraced him. She held her father for a moment, listening to the dull hum of the arc reactor in his chest and then let go.

Tony noticed how she swayed and he stepped in time to catch her as she passed out.


	5. 03

**When** she woke up, Isadora was staring at a ceiling. It was unfamiliar though, the ceiling in her room on the SHIELD helicarrier was a different color.

"Ms. Stark, your father has requested you get changed and come to the kitchen, he has things to discuss with you." Jarvis said, his appearance scaring her.

"Thank you, Jarvis but I don't have any clothes." she said.

"Mr. Stark had clothes stocked in your bedroom." Jarvis said.

"My room?"

"Yes, the door at the end of the hallway."

She stood up and went to the the door, opening it and peering into the hallway. Sure enough, there was a door at the end of the hallway with a sign on it. 'Isadora Stark'. She smiled at her last name and walked to the door. She opened it, and was filled with awe.

The room was painted a burgundy color with the trimmings a pearly white. The floor was a nice burgundy carpet. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, the blanket and pillowcases a mix of burgundy and white. The closet was on the left end of the room and she swiftly walked to it. There was an electronic wall panel next to them. The doors of the closet had a monogrammed Stark 'S' on them. She tapped the wall panel, bringing it to life, and a catalog appeared, asking her what she wanted to wear.

She scrolled through the list and pictures ad finally found something she was comfortable in.

The closet spurred and then soon after, the doors opened, revealing the outfit she chose. Black leggings, white and black striped crop top, Adidas slides, black socks, topped off with a creme colored cardigan.

Isadora walked to the bathroom on the right side of of the room , directly across from the closet. She closed the door and immediately started peeling off her clothes. There was a full length mirror on the back of the door that she stood in front of for a minute. Isadora inspected her body, head to toed. Bruises and scars scattered along her body, some old, some new. She ran her fingers along the old scars, feeling the ridges that were embedded. The scepter wound in her back had cleared up, becoming a small pink scratch.

After her shower, she walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. There was a box sitting on her bed, sitting perfectly with a bow on top of it. She walked over it, carefully inspecting it.

She slowly pulled apart the bow, deciding to use it for her hair, and opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful Rolex. It was chocolate colored and encrusted with diamonds. It was definitely more than 14 karats.

Out of the top of the box fell a card. It had a few words on it.

'For all the time I missed out on.'

Tears streamed down her face and she smiled at the joke. After she got dressed, she walked out of the room.

"Jarvis?" She called

"How can I help you, Ms. Stark?"

"Could you please navigate me to the kitchen?"

Jarvis proceeded to tell her how to to get to the kitchen.

Tony sat in the kitchen at the table, staring down at a tablet.

"Uh..." Isadora started, finding it difficult to form a sentence.

"Izzy please, my penthouse is your penthouse. Help yourself to anything in my fridge." Tony said.

With his permission, Isadora bounded to the refrigerator, her stomach rumbling.

"Dad, can I cook for you?" she asked.

Tony beamed at her calling him dad. It took him a second before he replied, "I don't usually eat breakfast, but I'm willing to eat something sweet and sugary." Tony answered.

"In that case, Jarvis can you play something off the Billboard charts?" Isadora asked.

"Certainly, Ms. Stark." Jarvis answered.

"You just told my A.I. what to do!" Tony said, freaked.

After having cooked a batch of French Toast Sticks, Isadora served her father, sitting syrup next to his plate.

"A daughter that can cook?" Tony exclaimed.

"Culinary Arts was one of my eight majors." Isadora said.

Tony smiled at her and bit into his food. He chewed it for a second and moaned at the taste. "This is amazing!"

Isadora blushed, and shrugged her shoulders, while digging into her food.

"Do you like your room?" Tony asked.

Isadora beamed. "I love it! It's perfect." she said.

"Good, because it's permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like for you to live with me. I checked your files, you live on the helicarrier. I would like for you to have a home when you're not off on missions."

Isadora pondered his idea for a second. After finding no reason not to agree with it, she nodded.

"I'm cool with that." she said.

Tony smiled at her, she responded with a smile.

"Canary come in, we've got a target on Loki in Stuttgart, Germany." Hill said.

"On my way." Isadora answered.

"Dad, they've found Loki, I gotta get down there to help." she said.

The duo had been sitting around in his garage, testing out different upgrades to his suit.

"Sure thing, see ya kiddo. Be careful." he said.

She ran to her room and pulled on her suit, making her way to the top of the tower. She jumped off and set her immediate flight to Germany. From Manhattan to Stuttgart took about 15 minutes. She caught up with a quinjet and flew with it. Natasha looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"...elder people. Let him be an example." Loki's words finished.

At that second, Captain America shot out of the rear of the quinjet. He landed in front of a man and hid himself and a man in front of him.

The blast refracted off of his shield and hit Loki.

"Ahh!" he screeched.

Isadora landed next to the Captain and stood proud.

"Ya know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Caprain Rogers said.

"The Soldier and the Canary. The Man out of Time and The Woman Lost in Time." Loki said, standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said through the intercom on the quinjet.

Loki shot a blast towards the jet but it moved out of the way. Captain threw his shield at Loki and it hit him and boomeranged back to him.

Canary started to get all the people away from the fight and towards safety. The people scattered but she made a pathway to them as they screamed.

Captain engaged Loki, punching him straight in the face. When he didn't react, he swung his shield at him, but Loki parried his strike and they engaged in scepter-to-shield combat.

Loki hit the Captain and he fell, rolling and landing back on his knees.

Captain launced his shield at Loki but he knocked it out of the way. The Captain ran up to him and swung his fist but Loki dodged it, turning and swinging his scepter. He missed and the Captain punched him. He didn't react and Loki swung his scepter lower, hitting him in the back and knocking him over.

The Captain went to get up but Loki put the butt of his scepter on his head, holding him down.

"Kneel." he whispered.

The Captain grabbed the butt of the scepter and knocked it out of the way.

"Not today!" he said, getting up and high kicking Loki in the face.

Canary helped more people get out of the way and put up a force field around the fight so that no other humans would be stuck in there.

"The guy's all over the place." Natasha said to her.

Loki picked up the Captain and threw him.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?"

The PA system on the quinjet was overrode and AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill started to play.

Isadora smiled, "I knew he would follow me."

Loki and Captain Rogers paused in their fight and Isadora took down the force field.

Iron Man landed out of the sky and shot at Loki, knocking him back into the stairs of a building. Iron Man held out his arms and weapons lined down them. His arc repulsors started up.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man said.

The Captain and Canary walked up next to him and Canary made her hands steam.

Loki's armor wore off and he held up his hands.

"Good move." Iron Man said, as his weapons powered down.

"Mr. Stark." Captain addressed.

"Captain." Iron Man said.

The quinjet landed and Canary handcuffed Loki and Natasha walked him to the quinjet.

Canary stayed for a second. The Captain's voice sent chills down her spine. They make her deepest parts tingle. The few words he had spoken to her father made her melt. Her heart rate sped up, her face heated up, and her knees felt like Jello.

She composed herself and got into the quinjet.

"What? Don't feel like flying tonight?" Iron Man said.

"I'm tired lol, that force field took a lot out of me, Dad." she said, pulling her hair out of it's tight ponytail.

"Did she just say lol?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, indeed I did, Romanoff." she replied, sticking her tongue out at the red head.

The Captain stayed back, his features thoughtful.

Why did Loki let up so easily? Why is his hair so long? Why did that woman say lol? What does lol mean? Why did that woman's words make my heart race and my body tingly? Why does she look so familiar?

Tony walked up to him, as the woman laid down on a seat and placed her arm over her eyes. Her simple actions dazzled him and he found that he couldn't look away.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asked over the phone.

"Not a word." Romanoff answered.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Fury instructed.

The Captain constructed him self. "I don't like it." he said to Stark.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark said.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony said, making Isadora laugh from her spot. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked, confused and Isadora giggled again.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony joked.

Isadora tried to control her giggles but failed. When Steve looked back at her, she quickly composed herself and put her arm back on her face.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said.

Lightning stuck, scaring the pants off of Isadora, she curled into a ball in her seat. She reached in between the cushions and pulled out her ipod. She put it on shuffle and placed her earbuds in, soothing her running nerves.

Loki looked around scared.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded.

Thunder rumbled again and lightning sounded again. Isadora whimpered again and clutched herself tighter.

Steve turned to her and stared intensely at her. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she jolted away, Steve retracted his hand.

Isadora immediately felt bad. She had jolted away due to the electric current she felt when Steve touched her shoulder, right where her soulmark was. Her skin tingled there but she couldn't exactly out and say it.

"It's okay Izzy." Tony said.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on top of the quinjet. Lighting struck worse and Steve and Tony started to suit up. Tony tapped Isadora's shoulder lightly and she glanced up at him.

"Time to suit up, Izzy." he said, locking his helmet in place.

Tony walked down the strip and pressed a button, opening the back hatch. The wind howled as Steve yelled, "what are you doing?"

When the hatch was fully let open, a man hopped onto it.

He looked around for a second, his gaze lingering on Isadora for longer than she would have liked.

Tony stepped forward, his repulsors winding up and the man knocked him backwards with his hammer. The man snatched Loki out of his seat by his neck and flew out of the quinjet.

Isadora flew after him, following him with no strategy in mind. She turned her com on.

"And now there's that guy." Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yelled over the wind.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack! Steve yelled.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony answered.

'I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said.

"I don't see how I can." he replied.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Isadora closed in on Thor, following him to the side of a cliff. She hid behind something so he wouldn't see her and crouched down.

Loki groaned as Thor landed and dropped him to the ground rather forcefully.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor's gravely voice asked.

Loki chuckled, "I missed you, too." he said.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor yelled.

"You should thank me," Loki said, getting up. "with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?" Loki said.

Thor dropped his hammer and ran up to Loki, picking him fully up and holding the back of his neck.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your father." Loki cut him off.

He smacked Thor's arms away.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Loki walked off, passing Isadora but not seeing her. He clutched his back as he walked, feeling older than he was.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked him.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights?"

Thor walked towards Loki, pointing an accusing finger at him. "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki punched past Thor, moving back the way they came.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I AM A KING!"

"Not here!" Thor yelled, gripping Loki's shoulders. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!"

He pauses for a second before he continues. "You come home."

Loki seems to consider this for a second, but then laughs at him. He shakes his head.

"I don't have it." he says simply.

Thor steps back, his anger surging through him, motioning for his hammer to come to him and wields it like he's about to swing.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki says.

Thor pauses, getting his rage in check. "You listen well, brother. I -" he is cut off by Iron Man shooting into him and knocking him off course.

"I'm listening." Loki said, like the asshole he was.

Isadora crept from behind the rock she built. "Very interesting conversation." she said to him.

"Ahh, the Woman Lost In Time. It was a very interesting conversation indeed." he replied.

"Why do you keep calling me that? The Woman Lost In Time?" she asked him.

"You are lost, are you not?" Loki answered.

"No, I'm where I belong." Isadora answers quickly.

"Whatever was done to you, has changed you almost completely. Yet, how you seemed to possess more power than before never ceases to amaze me."

"I don't understand."

"Your regression is what I cannot understand." Loki replies, circling her and examining her top to bottom.

Isadora started to say something but was interrupted by the forest below the cliff shattering. A distinct and newly made clearing was in the middle of it all. Boys will be boys, she scoffed.

"Catch me if you can!" Isadora screamed as she manipulated the air to pass her father.

"Five hundred dollars to the winner!" Tony yelled.

At that, Isadora propelled herself faster. Tony saw this and acted immediately, telling Jarvis to charge up all the repulsors to 100%. He passed his daughter quickly.

"You thought you were gonna win that easily? Pfft, maybe you're not a Stark after all."

Isadora scoffed and played with the winds, pushing him downward as she sped towards the SHIELD helicarrier that had recently come into view.

"Nevermind." Tony said, trying to gain his balance again.

Isadora pushed the winds off of him when she got enough distance between them. But she didn't see the jet crossing her path and ran into it headfirst. Tony took that chance to zoom past her.

Isadora peeled herself off of the side of the jet and sped up, gaining quick on her father. Tony started to land as soon as they got above the helicarrier but Isadora pushed him away with the winds and landed gracefully with a bow.

Tony's suit sputtered as he landed next to her, less than gracefully.

"Cheater." he grumbled, but reluctantly handed her five hundred dollars.

"I won fair and square, you're just mad because I beat you." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Wanna see where I keep my suit?" he asked.

Isadora perked up even more, if that was even possible. "Hells yea!" she replied.

By the time Isadora and her father finished catching up, Isadora had been able to go to her chambers and change back into the outfit she was wearing earlier. She had also been able to put on some makeup and fix her hair, putting it up into a messy bun.

Isadora walked with her father and Coulson to the meting room afterwards, all of them conversation about sending Coulson on a trip and a replacement for the arc reactor in her father's chest.

"Iridium. what do they Iridium?" a voice asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Isadora answered, as all three of them entered the room.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony was saying to Coulson.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." Tony said, walking further into the room. Isadora took a seat next to Natasha and placed her feet up on the table. As she glanced around the table, she locked eyes with Steve and then quickly looked away as she felt a weird tugging sensation in her gut.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said to Thor, tapping him on his bulging biceps as he passed him.

"Also, it means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Isadora said, producing a pack of Sour Patch Kids from her pocket.

Tony walked over to Fury's set of computers and quickly inspected them, tapping the screens.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Tony joked to all of the agents on computers.

Suddenly, he yelled out, "THAT MAN IS PLAYING GALAGA!" and pointed to the agent who was, in fact, playing Galaga.

"He though we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony said.

Isadora giggled at her father's antics and continued to munch on her candies. She took no notice to the way Steve's head snapped her way when she giggled.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony said as he put a hand over his eye.

"He turns." Hill answered.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said.

"The rest of the raw materals, Agent Barton can get his hands on easily. The only ajor component he still needs is a power source of high- energy density." Tony clipped something on one of the computers after configuring all of them to accept his invasion.

"Something to kick-start the Cube." Isadora said.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked Tony snarkily.

"Last night." he answered back, equally as snarkily as she.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked.

Isadora shook her head and pointed to Dr. Banner.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, taking no notice to the way Isadora's gaze snapped to his at his commandeering voice.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier." Dr. Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said, walking to Dr. Banner.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Dr. Banner said.

"Finally someone who speaks English." Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said, sounding completely confused.

Isadora giggled again at his ignorance but stopped as his gaze snapped to her, putting her head down and blushing.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said, shaking Bruce's hand.

Bruce was rendered speechless for a second before he recovered himself and replied his thanks.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you and your daughter might join him." Director Fury stated, appearing from nowhere.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury said. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor stated.

"I DO! I understood that reference." Steve said proudly, causing Isadora to break into another fit of giggles.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony joked with Bruce.

"This way, sir."Bruce joked back, gesturing for Tony to follow him.

Isadora started to get up and follow them but was stopped by Director Fury.

"I want you to show Captain Rogers to his quarters." he commanded.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Isadora joked.

Fury scoffed and rolled his eye. "Like father, like daughter."

Steve stood up and followed Isadora without a word as she walked the familiar route to the quarters. She was glad he didn't say anything to her because she knew she'd only end up becoming a stuttering mess. She picked up a random tablet from a passing agent along the way and looked for an open room. She audibly gasped when she realized that the only rooom available was the room net to hers.

She played it off as a cough and walked a little faster. She realized her breathing had turned shallow with the thought of realizing that Steve Rogers was walking behind her and could very well be looking at her behind.

She gathered herself as she passed her bedroom door. She stopped in front of the next door, the room that Steve would occupy. She handed him a key-card and produced the universal key that she had. She opened the door for him and stepped aside.

He started to go in before he stopped and looking into her eyes. They stared at each other for a second too long and Isadora gathered herself and started to walked away. When Steve, tentatively grabbed her shoulder suddenly, she stopped and turned back to him.

He stared at her again before saying, "You look familiar."

The words on her shoulder started to tingle and she could feel every letter. She paid no attention.

"Well, I am Tony Stark's daughter." she replied.

Steve quickly gasped and begun to fall backwards. Isadora grabbed his forearm quickly, as to keep him from falling.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm more than okay, I'm ecstatic, but now i think we have a bit of a problem." he replied.


End file.
